Dear Diary
by LittleBooBoo
Summary: Memang aneh, kalau gadis seusiaku masih menulis buku harian. Tapi, beginilah aku. Aku selalu menulis perasaan-perasaanku di buku harianku. Hingga suatu hari, perasaanku pada seseorang terbongkar.. Chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm a newbie author! Just call me Thia. Ini adalah cerita pertamaku. So, like and enjoy it!

* * *

Mungkin lucu sekali, kalau aku – gadis berumur 12 tahun – masih menceritakan peristiwa-peristiwa dalam hidupku kepada buku harianku. Selama ini, aku tidak pernah menceritakan masalahku kepada semua orang, kecuali kak Karin, kak Himeka, dan buku harianku. Di kamarku, buku harian menumpuk di dekat lemari buku. Aku memang tidak mau membuangnya karena banyak kejadian yang bisa kuingat ketika aku membaca buku harianku.

"Kazusa, buku-bukumu itu tidak mau dibuang?" Tanya kak Himeka suatu hari ketika aku sedang mengerjakan PR-ku.

"Tidak, kak. Biarkan saja menumpuk disitu," jawabku. Setiap bulan kak Himeka selalu menanyakan hal yang sama, dan aku pun menjawab seperti itu.

Tahun ini, aku sudah menginjak usia 13 tahun. Dan tahun ini juga aku pergi meninggalkan kelas enam dan masuk ke kelas tujuh atau 1 SMP di Sakuragaoka.

"Kazusa!" Teriak seseorang memanggilku. Aku pun menoleh ke arah suara itu, dan ternyata itu Rika.

"Selamat pagi, Rika!" Aku menyapa Rika dengan senyumku yang biasanya.

"Selamat pagi juga!" Balasnya. "Wah, tidak terasa, ya, sekarang kita sudah masuk ke kelas tujuh! Aku berharap bisa sekelas denganmu!"

"Aku juga," kataku.

Rika adalah satu-satunya teman terdekatku selain kak Karin. Rika adalah tipe orang yang terbuka, tidak sepertiku. Ia selalu menceritakan perasaan hatinya kepadaku. Terkadang, aku ingin menjadi seperti Rika, menjadi orang yang terbuka. Tapi, aku terlalu malu untuk menceritakan masalah-masalahku atau perasaanku.

Setelah upacara penerimaan murid baru selesai, kami – murid-murid baru – masuk ke kelas yang sudah ditentukan. Ternyata aku dan Rika satu kelas.

"Wah, Kazusa! Kita sekelas!" Katanya. Aku hanya tersenyum. "Oh iya, kau tahu, 'kan, idola yang bernama Jin Kuga?" Tanya Rika.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Katanya, dia pindah ke sekolah ini! Jadi, setiap hari kita bisa melihatnya di sekolah!" Jawab Rika dengan ekspresi muka senang. "Oh iya, umurnya, 'kan, 14 tahun. Berarti, ia seangkatan dengan kakak-kakakmu, ya?"

"Begitu?" Jawabku sekenanya. Aku memang tidak tertarik dengan berita itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bersemangat? Kau tidak suka Jin Kuga, ya?" Tanya Rika. Aku mengangguk.

Hari pun bergulir. Kini sudah satu bulan aku masuk kelas tujuh. Walaupun banyak tugas yang diberikan oleh guru, aku masih menyempatkan diri untuk meulis buku harian.

_ Dear Diary,_

_ Ternyata pelajaran di SMP itu susah juga, ya? Apalagi di Sakuragaoka! Banyak sekali tugas yang diberikan guru-guru. Tapi aku harus semangat! Aku juga mau menjadi murid teladan seperti kak Kazune! Jadi aku harus rajin belajar!_

Setelah menuliskan perasaanku di buku harian ini, rasanya perasaanku lega sekali. Buku harian ini selalu kubawa ke mana-mana. Pada jam istirahat sekolah pun, aku masih menulis di buku harian.

"Kazusa! Jangan melamun! Ayo kita ke kantin!" Ajak Rika. Sudah jam istirahat? Sepertinya kau terlalu banyak melamun hari ini..

Aku dan Rika pun pergi ke kantin. Seperti biasa, kantin selalu ramai. Aku dan Rika akhirnya membeli minuman dan roti melon saja. Saat mencari meja, tiba-tiba.. **BRUKK!** Seseorang menabrakku.

"Aw!" Aku merintih kesakitan.

"Ma.. Maafkan aku.." Kata orang yang menabrakku. Aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menabrakku. Jin Kuga?! Tidak bisa dimaafkan! Walaupun dia idola terkenal, tetap saja tidak bisa dimaafkan!

"Huh! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" Bentakku. Ia langsung pergi meninggalkan kantin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Rika.

"Iya," jawabku dengan nada kesal.

"Kau beruntung, ya!" Kata Rika. Beruntung? Jatuh dibilang beruntung?!

"Beruntung? Jatuh dibilang beruntung?!" Aku langsung mengeluarkan kata-kata yang ada di pikiranku.

"Iya, beruntung! Beruntung sekali bisa ditabrak oleh Jin Kuga!" Jawab Rika. Ha?! Otak Rika memang sudah miring.

"Terserah apa maumu!" Kataku sambil berlari menuju meja kami.

Pulangnya, seperti biasa, aku menulis buku harianku.

_ Dear Diary,_

_ Hari ini, aku ditabrak oleh Jin Kuga, idola murahan itu! Huh, aku kesal sekali! Bukannya membantuku berdiri, ia malah pergi! Rika malah berkata bahwa aku beruntung bisa ditabrak oleh Jin Kuga! Akhir-akhir ini Rika memang aneh! Ia selalu membicarakan idola murahan itu! Rasanya aku mau teriak kalau membicarakan idola murahan itu!_

Setelah selesai menulis, aku mengantuk. Aku melihat jam, masih jam sepuluh malam. Biasanya aku mengantuk jam sebelas malam. Akhirnya, aku tertidur.

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa, Rika menghampiriku dan menyapaku.

"Selamat pagi, Kazusa!" Sapanya.

"Selamat pagi, Rika!" Aku membalas sapaannya.

"Hari ini kita ke laboratorium Biologi! Oh iya, kau sudah mengerjakan PR Biologi?" Tanya Rika. Aku tercengang.

"Ada PR? PR Biologi?!" Tanyaku. Rika mengangguk.

"Kau belum mengerjakannya? Ini, aku pinjami!" Kata Rika sambil memberikan buku Biologinya kepadaku.

Aku mengambil buku Biologi Rika, lalu lari menuju mejaku. Terlambat, bel sudah berbunyi! Gawat!

"Aaa, gawat!" Kataku. Kalau ada murid yang belum mengerjakan PR Biologi, murid tersebut akan mendapat hukuman. Dan, hukumannya adalah..

"Yah, kau akan dihukum membersihkan laboratorium Biologi setelah pelajaran Biologi, Kazusa," kata Rika. Ya, membersihkan laboratorium Biologi sesudah pelajaran Biologi selesai!

Setelah pelajaran Biologi selesai, aku langsung menjalankan hukumanku. Aku melihat ke sekililingku. Sepi, hanya kau sendirian. Aku melihat ada rangka tulang manusia. Aku paling takut dengan hal-hal yang menyeramkan! Bagaimana kalau ada.. Kyaaa, menyeramkan! Aku langsung membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh, dan melanjutkan hukumanku.

Tiba-tiba, ada sesuatu yang menyentuh pundakku. Dengan refleksnya aku berteriak, "KYAAAAAA!"

- To Be Continued -

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everybody! Ini chapter 2 dari Dear Diary! Maaf kemarin aku tidak mencantumkan disclaimer, ya.. Maaf juga karena mungkin cerita ini makin lama makin tidak nyambung.. Hope you like and enjoy it!

* * *

**Kamichama Karin Chu Koge-Donbo**

**Dear Diary LittleBooBoo**

* * *

Tiba-tiba, ada sesuatu yang menyentuh pundakku. Dengan refleksnya aku berteriak, "KYAAAAAA!"

"Ssssttt! Diam!"

Ha.. Hantunya.. Ber.. Berbicara!

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Hantu tengkorak berbicara!" Aku berteriak lebih kencang lagi. Aku tidak berani menoleh ke belakang.

"Enak saja hantu! Aku manusia! Jin Kuga!"

Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang. Untung bukan hantu!

"Huh, mengagetkan saja! Ada apa?!" Tanyaku dengan nada marah.

"Mau mengambil buku Biologiku yang kemarin tertinggal," jawabnya. "Kau sendiri?"

Aku terdiam. Aku malu untuk mengatakan kalau aku dihukum.

"Kau dihukum, ya?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk malu.

Tiba-tiba, ia mengambil peralatan Biologi yang berserakan di meja, lalu menaruhnya ke tempat yang seharusnya.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanyaku sinis.

"Sudah jelas, 'kan? Aku mau membantumu," jawabnya.

"Eh? Tapi.. Kau.. Kau jadi bolos masuk kelas?" Kataku. Ia tidak menjawab.

Begitulah, akhirnya, kami berdua membersihkan laboratorium Biologi. Aku jadi menyesal, dari kemarin aku terus membentaknya.

"Ng.. Terima kasih sudah membantuku tadi.. Ma.. Maafkan aku juga sudah membentakmu dari kemarin," kataku saat kami sudah membersihkan laboratorium kepada Jin.

"Huh, gara-gara harus membantumu membersihkan laboratorium, aku jadi bolos masuk kelas!" Katanya. Ha? Gara-gara aku?

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku, 'kan, tidak menyuruhmu untuk membantuku!" Bentakku. Ia hanya tersenyum sinis, lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Hei, Kazusa!" Seseorang memanggilku. Aku mengenali suaranya, suara Rika. "Cepat masuk ke kelas! Aku sengaja menjemputmu!" Ajak Rika. Aku pun menurut.

"Hei, Kazusa!" Rika mengagetkanku lagi. "Kau kenapa?"

Aku pun menceritakan tentang kejadian di laboratorium tadi.

"Mungkin dia tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan hal itu," kata Rika.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak mengerti apa yang aku katakan?" Tanyanya lagi. Aku mengangguk. "Maksudku, mungkin dia memang berniat untuk membantumu. Kau ini terlalu polos, ya?" Katanya sambil tertawa.

Aku hanya mengangguk seolah aku mengerti – sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti.

Jam sekolah pun berakhir, saatnya untuk pulang.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Kazusa!" Kata Rika sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku pun membalasnya dengan melambaikan tanganku.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, aku melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis di dekat sebuah pohon besar.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyaku pada anak kecil itu. Ia terus menangis sambil menunjuk tangannya ke atas pohon itu. Ada bola yang tersangkut di atas pohon tersebut.

"Itu bolamu, ya? mau kuambilkan?" Tanyaku. Anak kecil itu mengangguk.

Aku pun melepaskan tasku, dan memanjat pohon itu. Pohon itu sangat tinggi. Aku berusaha untuk menggapai bola itu, dan akhirnya berhasil.

"Ini bolanya! Tangkap, ya!" Kataku dari atas pohon sambil melemparkan bola tersebut pada anak kecil itu.

Anak kecil itu menagkap bola tersebut dan berhenti menangis, lalu berkata, "terima kasih, kak!" Dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkanku.

Lalu, bagaimana caranya turun dari pohon ini? Aku melihat ke sekelilingku, tidak ada orang. Ah, aku ingat, daerah ini, 'kan, orang yang lewat sedikit. Dari atas sini pun, aku tidak melihat ada seorang pun yang lewat. Ah, bagaimana ini? Padahal, hari sudah mulai gelap. Coba kalau aku tidak menolong anak itu, pasti tidak akan begini! Tapi, kasihan anak itu. 'Kan, jarang ada orang yang lewat di sini, jadi tidak ada yang bisa membantunya.

"Sedang apa kau di atas sana?" Tanya seseorang. Aku melihat ke bawah.

Jin Kuga? Sedang apa dia di sini?

"Kau tidak bisa turun dari sana, ya?" Ia bertanya sambil tertawa.

"Huh, kalau ingin menertawakanku, lebih baik kau pergi saja dari sini!" Aku mengusirnya.

"Kalau aku pergi, bagaimana kau bisa turun dari sana?"

Aku terdiam. Kalau dia pergi, aku tidak bisa turun. Padahal, hari sudah mulai gelap. Saat Jin akan pergi, aku berteriak, "tunggu! Turunkan aku!" Jin tersenyum.  
Ia segera memanjat pohon, lalu memegangiku.

"Cepat turun! Tenang saja, aku memegangimu!" Kata Jin. Walaupun ia berkata begitu, tetap saja aku khawatir.

Akhirnya, dengan susah payah, kami berhasil turun dari pohon itu.

"A.. Akhirnya.. Bisa turun juga! Terima kasih, Jin!" Kataku pada Jin.

Setelah aku berkata begitu, ia pergi meninggalkanku.

"Huh, idola aneh! Aku, 'kan, sudah bilang terima kasih, tapi dia tidak menjawabnya!" Gumamku. Setelah itu, aku berlari menuju rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah, kak Himeka menghampiriku.

"Kazusa, kenapa pulangnya malam?" Tanya kak Himeka.

"Ng.. Tadi aku jalan-jalan dulu, kak!" Jawabku. "Aku mandi dulu, ya, kak!"

Kak Himeka mengangguk. Aku pun pergi ke kamarku.

Selesai mandi, aku menulis di buku harianku lagi.

_Dear diary,_

_Hari ini banyak sekali kejadian memalukan yang aku alami! Pertama, aku dihukum. Kedua, aku memanjat pohon, dan tidak bisa turun. Tapi, Jin Kuga menolongku tadi. Hari ini Jin banyak menolongku. Sepertinya ia baik__ sekali._

"Tok.. Tok.. Tok.." Pintu kamarku diketuk. Kak Kazune muncul dari balik pintu.

"Hei, dari tadi dipanggil. Kau tidak dengar, ya? Ayo, makan!" Seru kak Kazune.

Aku menuruti perintah kak Kazune. Kututup buku harianku, dan pergi ke bawah untuk makan malam bersama.

"Kazusa, besok aku dan Himeka mau kerja kelompok di sini, ya!" Kata kak Kazune.

"Lalu, kenapa minta izin padaku?" Tanyaku.

"Ini supaya kau tahu saja!" Katanya lagi.

"Kerja kelompok dengan siapa?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Aku, Kazune, Karin, Miyon, Yuuki, dan Jin," jawab kak Himeka.

Deg! Jin mau ke sini? Ke rumahku?

"Jin? Jin Kuga?" Aku pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Iya, kau tidak tahu? Bukannya kau tadi dibantu olehnya?" Kata kak Kazune sambil tertawa.

Gheh?! Kak Kazune tahu tentang hal itu?!

"Dari mana kakak tahu?!" Tanyaku. Ya ampun, aku malu sekali!

"Hihihi, tadi dia memberi tahu kami," jawab kak Himeka sambil ikut tertawa.

Aaa, malunya! Aku sampai tidak bisa tidur karena ditertawakan oleh kak Kazune dan kak Himeka! Apa lagi, besok Jin datang ke sini. Eh? Kenapa aku malah memikirkan idola murahan itu? Jangan-jangan.. Ah, mana mungkin? Aku tidak mau lagi memikirkan Jin! Lebih baik, aku tidur saja!

Keesokkan harinya, entah kenapa, aku jadi memikirkan Jin terus. Saat aku istirahat pun, aku mencari-cari Jin.

"Rika," aku memanggil Rika. Rika pun menoleh.

"Lihat idola murahan itu?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Eh, Rika, aku pergi ke taman sekolah dulu, ya!" Kataku, lalu berlari ke taman sekolah.

Di taman sekolah, aku menulis buku harianku.

_Dear diary,_

_Dari kemarin, aku terus memikirkan Jin. Mungkin, aku menyukai Jin._

"Kyaaaaaa! Jin!"

Aku menoleh. Huh, fans Jin selalu saja mengejar Jin dan mengangguku dengan teriakan mereka yang khas. Oh iya, hari ini, 'kan, Jin akan datang ke rumahku! Kyaaaa! Aku akan langsung pulang nanti!

"Teng.. Teng.." Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Aku langsung berlari menuju rumahku.

Di rumahku sangat sepi. Sepertinya kak Kazune dan kak Himeka belum pulang. Kalau begitu bagus! Aku bisa latihan melayani Jin! Aku langsung pergi menuju dapur.

"Hmm, kalau mereka datang, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Aku bergumam pelan. Aku melihat teh dan gula. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung mengambil enam gelas bersih dan akan menyeduh teh. Selesai menyeduh teh, aku menambahkan beberapa es batu pada enam gelas tersebut.

"Teh sudah jadi!" Kataku senang. "Sekarang aku tahu! Kalau mereka datang, aku akan melayani mereka dengan senyuman!" Kataku sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu rumah dibuka. Pasti mereka sudah datang! Ingat, Kazusa, melayani dengan senyuman!

"Kami pulang!" Kak Kazune berteriak di ruang tamu. "Kazusa?"

"Ya?" Tanyaku.

"Kenapa kau? Jangan cemberut terus! Tersenyumlah!" Kak Micchi menggodaku.

Gheh?! Aku cemberut? Bukannya tersenyum, ya? Aku melihat Jin tersenyum geli. Aaa, malunya! Dia mentertawakanku untuk yang kedua kalinya!

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku begini?" Aku bertanya ketus. Ya, bukannya senyuman yang kukeluarkan, tapi kemarahan. Aku langsung berlari menuju dapur dan membawakan es teh buatanku. Setelah itu, aku pergi ke kamarku.

Huh, Kazusa bodoh! Harusnya kau tersenyum, bukannya cemberut! Dari kamar, aku bisa mendengar suara tawa kak Kazune, kak Karin, kak Himeka, kak Yuuki, kak Miyon, bahkan Jin. Huhuhu, enak sekali mereka bisa bersama Jin.

* * *

"Kazusa.. Ayo, bangun.." Kak Himeka memanggilku dengan lembut.

"Iya, kak?" Tanyaku.

"Ayo makan malam! Kazune sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

"Kak Yuuki, kak Miyon, dan Jin sudah pulang?"

"Iya, cepat ke bawah!" Kata kak Himeka. Aku menurut.

Di bawah, kak Kazune sudah menunggu kami. Akhirnya, kami makan malam bersama.

"Minggu depan kita ujian, ya?" Kak Kazune memulai pembicaraan. Aku terbelalak kaget.

"U.. Ujian?" Tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Iya," jawab kak Himeka. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku dan melanjutkan makan.

Selesai makan malam, aku langsung pergi ke kamarku. Aku lupa belajar untuk ujian! Dua hari ini aku jarang belajar, tetapi terus memikirkan Jin! Gawat! Kalau begitu, besok aku harus giat belajar! Saat istirahat pun harus membawa buku pelajaran! Lebih baik, sekarang aku tidur!

Keesokkan harinya, Rika menghampiriku.

"Selamat pagi, Kazusa!" Sapa Rika.

"Selamat pagi!" Aku membalas sapaannya.

"Oh iya, minggu depan kita ujian!" Kata Rika.

"Iya.." Aku menjawab dengan lemas. "Sepertinya aku harus giat belajar mulai hari ini." Lanjutku. Rika tersenyum.

Saat istirahat, aku membawa banyak buku untuk aku baca. Aku juga membawa buku harianku.

"Kazusa, bukumu ini tidak terlalu banyak?" Tanya Rika.

"Ini terpaksa kulakukan. Minggu depan, 'kan, kita ujian." Jawabku. Rika mengangguk mengerti. "Aku ke taman sekolah dulu, ya!" Kataku. Rika mengangguk lagi.

Padahal, waktu pertama kali masuk sekolah ini, aku bertekad untuk rajin belajar agar bisa seperti kak Kazune. Tapi, aku telah menyia-nyiakan dua hari tanpa belajar! Aku terlalu banyak memikirkan Jin!

**BRUKK!** Aku menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, maafkan aku!" Kataku. Bukuku tercampur dengan buku orang yang tadi kutabrak.

"Ya ampun, buku ini mau kau apakan?" Tanya orang tersebut.

Kyaaaa! Aku menabrak Jin. Aku langsung membereskan bukuku dengan tergesa-gesa karena malu!

"Tentu saja mau dibaca, memangnya mau diapakan lagi?!" Kataku berpura-pura kesal. Selesai membereskan bukuku, aku langsung berlari ke kantin.

"Hei, tunggu!" Aku mendengar Jin memanggilku, tapi aku tak menghiraukannya.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Aku langsung pulang ke rumah.

"Ah, akhirnya sampai rumah juga!" Kataku sambil menghela nafas panjang. Aku langsung naik menuju kamarku.

"Banyak sekali tugas," kataku dengan lemas. Aku mengeluarkan semua bukuku.

Aku mencari buku harianku. Aku akan menulis perasaanku hari ini. Tapi.. Ke mana buku harianku? Aku memeriksa tasku sekali lagi. Tetap tidak ada.

"Ke mana buku harianku?" Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku mengingat-ngingat kejadian hari ini. Aku teringat sesuatu..

"Ah, jangan-jangan.."

- To Be Continued -

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review, please!


End file.
